Port Kane
+4) |area_code = +1 |website = http://cityofportkane.gov.ka/ }}Port Kane is the official capital city of the Republic of Kania. With a population of 907,217 citizens, Port Kane is also the largest city in the country. Founded in 13 November 1750, the city was established as a port city and trade center for the recently established Colony of Kania. Named after Bishop Roger Kane, Kania's first president, Port Kane grew to become the most important on the island, handling most of the young nation's financial dealings and trade imports and exports. Port Kane is the administrative center of the District of Levi, a special governance zone under the direct control of the Federal Senate of Kania. The city is also home of the official resident of the President of Kania, the Palace of Gideon, and the home to the Supreme Court of Kania, as well as a number of other important government buildings and offices. The city is host to 113 foreign embassies and consulates, as well as numerous foreign organization headquarters and meeting places. Since the city is governed directly by the Federal Senate, Port Kane's citizens cannot vote unless they visit another state where they are allowed to. Plans to resolved this matter have existed for some time, though nothing has been done about the matter. Instead, the city is granted six senators instead of the regular two from the other states of Kania. This senator, however, are appointed by the President himself rather that the senate, nor or they elected by the people directly. History Foundation Port Kane was founded in 1750 by Bishop Roger Kane as a trade port for receiving freed slave colonists and shipping off good such as lumber and fish to support the small economy and colony. Like so much of Kania, the region Port Kane was built upon was empty of all native settlement, meaning that the fighting many other colonies had to engage in to secure their claims was not present when Port Kane was established. The city was planned from the beginning by Roger Kane and his aides, as he sought to ensure all colonists were comfortable in the small city before major development began. His belief that fairness for all (Christian) people exceeded that of the wealthy and the privileged, and this resulted in the city-planning Port Kane was later lauded for. Founded as part of Kane's District of Levi, Port Kane was apart of the bishop's administrative division of Kania, and was to serve as the permanent capital of the colony. As part of the District of Levi, Port Kane was located on land not owned by any of the twelve states of Kania, and under the direct control of the federal government. When Kania was granted independence by Great Britain in 1756, Port Kane became the new national capital of Kania. The construction of the Palace of Gideon in 1760 was considered a major part of the city's history, as it marked both Kania's status as an independent nation, and a wealthy one at that. The palace would come to symbolize the city's importance in Kanian history as the years passed. Expansion & Development Modern Era Geography Cityscape Demographics Economy Culture See also Category:Republic of Kania Category:Port Kane Category:Cities of Kania